Learning to Trust
by fanpire13
Summary: After being in a ongoing relationship with an abusive boyfriend, Bella never thought that she could confide in anyone. But when she meets her new neighbor, she's wondering if she will be able to trust others again. ExB; AxJ; EMxR ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Flashback **

I walked down the sidewalk, tears running down my cheeks, make-up smeared all over my face. I couldn't get to my apartment quick enough. It was the only place I felt safe, the only place I have ever called home. I just wanted to be alone. But then again, I also wanted a normal life, but I don't see that happening anytime soon.

_Flash back-A couple of hours ago  
_

"_Get in the car Bella!" He opened the car door and threw me into the back seat._

"_Please mike! Stop! Don't do this!" I yelled. He got in the back seat along with me._

"_Aw, what's the matter Bella, I love you, and I want to do this." He smiled a devilish smile. _

"_But I don't want to do this! Please stop!" He ripped my shirt off, along with my bra. He sucked on my month and his tongue went down my throat. I tried screaming, but it didn't work. My boyfriend was rapping me. I thought I could trust him! Why was he doing this to me? After a while I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my clothes, unlocked the door and actually escaped from Mike. I ran into a forest. I quickly put on my clothes. Why would he do this to me?! I felt so validated! My body was so sore and covered with bruises. I lay down on the hard forest ground and cried until I ran out of tears._

_End of flashback  
_

I finally made it to building. I walked through the doors and pressed the button to the elevator. The doors opened; thank god nobody was in it. I stepped in, and pressed the button to the 6th floor.

I took out a tissue from my small purse and tried my best to clean the black make-up off my cheeks. After doing the best I could I threw the tissue back in my purse and just waited. The elevator was always slow; it was only making its way through the 3rd floor.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and the doors opened. A man walked through with a couple boxes in his hands. Once he got in, he gently placed the boxes on the floor. That's when I finally saw his face, he was so…handsome. Almost god-like, his bronze hair shot out in every direction, but still looked nice. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green. He wore a plain white T-shirt, he didn't have insanely huge-almost scary muscles, but you could defiantly tell he worked out. He caught me staring.

"What?" He asked with a smile. Even his smile left me breathless. I shook my head to snap out of it.

"Uh…um, nothing, it's just…I don't recognize you, did you just move in?"

"Oh, um…yeah,"

"Oh," There was a moment of silence, until he spoke again.

"My names Edward Cullen," He said.

"I'm Bella Swan," I replied. He smiled at me.

"That's a beautiful name." I blushed.

"Thanks," The doors opened on the 6th floor and we both stepped off.

"Do you need help with those?" I asked, referring to the boxes.

"Sure, here take the lighter one." I took the box on top and followed him to his apartment. His apartment was right across from mine, and I had a very unpleasant guest waiting for me at my door.

I froze in my spot and accidentally dropped Edward's box. I gasped.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Mike…" I whispered. He snapped his head up and looked at me. He looked furious.

"Bella, where the hell did you go?" He walked up to me, he was about to slap me, but something stopped him. It was Edward.

"I will _not_ let you slap her!"

"What are you, her boyfriend!?" He paused at looked at me. He had sadness in his eyes, mixed with anger. "You're CHEATING on me?!"

"No Mike, I just met him! I'm helping him move in! Please don't make a scene, I live here!" The anger escaped his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, you know how I get jealous, please forgive me?" He got closer and hugged me. I didn't know whether to forgive him or not? He has hit me before, and always said the same thing, 'I'm so sorry baby. I'll never do it again!' I didn't want to forgive him, but I was afraid of what he would do to me if I broke up with him.

"I-I forgive you." I said, pulling away from him. He was smiling. I looked at Edward. He seemed like he thought he couldn't believe that I actually forgave this jerk. I couldn't blame him. "Mike, I'm really tired. Please go home."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you get some sleep?" He asked seductively, while wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up at him furiously, and pushed his arms off me.

"No! I don't need your help! Just go home!" Then, he just stormed off, without another word. I took a deep breath and turned facing Edward.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Edward. This doesn't usually happen in the halls." I apologized.

"It's fine, I understand…wait, no, I don't understand. I think I got that he's your boyfriend. But…what did he _do_ to you?" Should I tell him? I just met him! He'd probably think I was some crazy, paranoid, desperate, freak, for staying with Mike.

He took my silence as his answer.

"Oh, never mind, I get it; you just met me, I just met you. We're not ready to tell each other personal stuff. Sorry I even brought it up…" He babbled. He took a step closer to me; our body's almost touching.

"But…I'm here for you if you need to talk." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks and thank you for not letting him… hurt me…"

"Bella," He sighed. Hearing his name roll of his lips- for some reason sounded wonderful. I felt…protected around him. That feeling was nice. "I was raised to be polite, and to treat people with respect mostly women. I couldn't let him hurt you. I know we just met about ten minutes ago, but still…" He smiled sweetly at me.

"Um…thanks again," I picked up the box I dropped. "Well…we should probably get these boxes in your room." I said.

"Oh! Right, yeah," He opened his door and walked in the apartment, with me behind.

"You can just set those down there." He pointed to the ground where I was standing.

"Do you want me to help you get situated? I can help unload dishes or something like that and," He stopped me.

"No, no Bella, I don't want to put you to work. It's fine." He laughed.

"Okay, well…I guess I'll get going. Bye," I turned around and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" He called after me. I turned around.

"Yeah,"

"I was um…wondering if…you maybe wanted to go out for coffee or something, since, you know, we're going to be neighbors and all…" A grin crept across my face.

"I'd Love to." I answered. He smiled back at me.

"Great! I'll get my keys and we can go."


	2. Getting to know someone

**Chapter 2: Getting to know someone.  
**

We decided to go to Caribou coffee. We walked in and it was so quiet and peaceful; I loved it. We made our way up to the counter. The girl was very pretty. She had short, straight, blond hair. Had high cheek bones, and you could tell she liked tanning. Her name tag said 'Britney'. She smiled at Edward, but only at him. She didn't even glance in my direction. I suddenly felt a shock of jealousy run threw me. Why was I feeling this way towards her? Why was I feeling this way towards _him_? It's not like Edwards my boyfriend. I don't even know this guy.

"-Bella," Edward asked, breaking my train of thought.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What would you like?" He asked holding money in his hand.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll pay for it myself." I said, thinking I had my purse with me. "Or…not," He laughed. "That fine, I got it, besides; you did help me move in." He grinned at me. I smiled back. We ordered, got our drinks and sat down.

"So tell me about yourself." He said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked taking a sip of my double chocolate chip mocha.

"Well, you know the basics." I just stared at him. He laughed. "Ok, ok let's make a game of it. I asked a question, you answer it, and I also have to answer it. Same thing goes when you ask a question."

"Like 20 questions?" I asked. He smiled sweetly at me.

"Exactly, 20 questions, ok I go first! Hmm…" He zoned out thinking of a question. "Ok I got one! When's your birthday?"

"December 15th. What about you?"

"June 20th. Now you ask the question." I started thinking, trying to think of a good question.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I'm a doctor- not very interesting. What about you?" I was a little shocked at how he thought being a doctor wasn't interesting. He saved lives. But I decided I would let it slid. I didn't want to get into an argument about if being a doctor is 'interesting' or not.

"Um…I'm a writer." He leaned on the table with a smile on his face.

"You mean you write books?" He asked. I nodded. "Any books I should know about?"

"Well, I haven't published any books yet, but I'm working on one." I answered.

"Oh, that's cool, what's it about it?" I looked down at the table; not planning to tell him.

"Where did you live before you moved to Michigan?"

"I used to live in Alaska. Where did you live?" I sighed; thinking about my home in my childhood.

"I used to live in Illinois . . . unfortunately." I murmured the last word under my breath. "So, tell me about your family." I asked.

"I have a big family. I have 1 sister named Alice, a brother named Emmet, and my mother and father. What about you?"

"I'm an only child, and my parents are divorced." I looked down at my lap.

"I'm sorry Bella." I looked up at him surprised at how much he really cared, and how he actually seemed interested in what I said. The expression was frozen on my face. "What?" He asked.

"I-I'm just surprised at how much you seem to care…I'm sorry that was stupid." I looked back down to my lap.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" He looked stunned.

"Mike doesn't treat me like this!" I blurted and regretted bringing him up again. I was looking at my fidgeting hands in my lap. There was a long pause, than he finally spoke.

"Why are you with that jerk!?" He blurted out. He seemed to have realized what he said because his face went in shock. "Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that…" I sighed. He was right; why was I with that jerk. No, he is bigger than a jerk he is the lowest, most disrespectful human on this planet. And I shouldn't be afraid to tell that to Mike in person… but I am; which sucks.

"It's ok. I don't even know why I'm with him either."

"If you don't mind me asking me then, why are you with him?" That was a difficult question; why was I still with Mike?

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I'm…afraid." I paused.

"Afraid of what," He asked.

"Maybe it would be easier if I told you the whole story?" He nodded.

"Maybe," He gave me a small-but sad- smile.

"We met in college. He was the sweetest guy I knew there. We started dating and everything was perfectly fine. We moved out here but not together, I wasn't totally ready for that kind of commitment yet, but he did have a key to my apartment and I had one for his." I paused; remembering what a stupid mistake I made by giving him the key. I looked down at my lap.

"Does he still have your key?" Edward asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, but I don't ever go to his place just because I want to. I don't even know where the key is. Anyway, later on he started acting weird. Over time it got worse. He literally _had_ to know where I was every second of every day." I paused to look up at his face. It was sincere; like he took in every word I said and used it as oxygen. He actually _cared_ about what I said. I was not used to it, but I was beginning to really like it. "He occasionally…hit me." Edwards face went in shock, right when I said that, I didn't want him to go to extremes so I tried to explain fast. "He only did that because sometimes he has a little trouble…well a lot of trouble dealing with his temper. But that's not the real problem, I was the one who pushed him off the edge, it was my fault."

"Bella how many times did he hurt you?" There was concern mixed with anger in his voice.

"Um…at first, maybe once a week, but then, it…sort of became a habit with him. He would always say he was sorry after he calmed down, and said he would never do it again. Apparently he has a _horrible_ memory." I froze. I went over all the words I had said to Edward and couldn't believe I had been this honest with a guy I just met. There was something about him; something that made me so comfortable around him. Something that made me feel so _safe_ around him. I placed my left hand on the table; fidgeting with the lid. As soon as Edward noticed my hand, he took it in his. His hand was so warm; so welcoming for my hand. I didn't want to let it go, and thankfully Edward didn't.

"Bella, you're not safe around him-" Before Edward could finish, there was a loud noise coming from the door, it almost sounded like someone ripped it open. I gasped and turned around; taking me hand away without even thinking. When I looked towards the door, I saw my worst nightmare. Mike. He stood there, with murder on his face. His hands were balled up into fists.

"Oh-no…" I whispered.

"Bella," I heard Edward's perfect velvet voice call to me. "I will make sure he won't hurt you." He said quickly. I nodded. Some reason, Trusted him.

Mike furiously walked towards me and grabbed my arm hard; hard enough I knew it would leave a bruise. After that he just started walking, like he didn't even care if I was standing up, he practically dragged me out of my seat; I almost fell to the ground.

"Ow, Mike. Stop!" But he wouldn't. We were out of caribou coffee and towards my apartment. Oh-no, I knew what this meant.

**A/N- HOLA! I hope you like it so far! Please R/R (read and review) I forgot to say what song goes to the first chapter. It is "Hit the floor" by Bullet to my Valentine. I don't have a song for this chapter, and I won't until I find one so I will keep you posted! So please please please review! Thank you!**


	3. Hero

**Chapter 3: Hero  
**

My whole body was limp. Everything hurt. I couldn't move. I was on my apartment floor begging for the noise to stop and the pain.

"I KNEW YOU WHERE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT-THAT PRETTY BOY! I MEAN _HIM_ OVER _ME_? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! THERE IS SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH YOU!" Mike didn't stop yelling at me about Edward and me holding hands. He was so paranoid with me cheating on him.

"YOU SELFISH BITCH," He swung his foot into my side. I whimpered in pain. The whole ten minutes he was yelling and beating me, I heard pounding on my door. Nobody could get in because mike locked the door. Nobody was going to be able to save me from my nightmare.

"Mike, please stop…" I whispered. I could hear the pain in my own voice. He bent down to my lever and yanked my chin up with his hands. My neck almost snapped.

"You want me to stop?" He whispered angrily.

I nodded. "Yes, please." I whispered. He stood up fast and stepped on my arm, but not hard enough to break it. I screamed in pain.

"PLEASE!" I screamed. "STOP," But he didn't.

It had been about five more minutes of his beatings. I tried to tell him to stop but it hurt so much I couldn't even talk. This was the worst beating he has ever given me.

I closed my eyes, still on the floor, waiting for another hit. Suddenly I heard my door break. I snapped my heard to look at it. There was a hole in the middle of my door and a hand was threw the middle of it, unlocking the doorknob. The door was kicked open, and there stood, my Hero. Edward. It almost seemed like he was glowing, but that was probably because I was almost to death. I closed my eyes again. Not wanting to see anything. I heard Edward's sweet voice speak first.

"You better step away from her." He said angrily.

"Yeah, what are you going to do if I don't?" Mike said.

"I will not hesitated to call the cops on you're sorry ass. So, if you step away from her now, I will let it slide. But if you don't, I can have the cops here in second." Edward hissed.

"I won't leave without a fight!" Mike yelled.

"My pleasure," I squeezed my eyes closed harder. I heard someone getting punched, but didn't want to see who it was.

After a couple minutes I heard the door slam shut. I barely opened eyes, to see who I was left with. Edward's bright green eyes were staring at me, making sure I was still alive. I let out a small sigh of relief. I gave him a small smile.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I let him hurt you, I tried to get through the door, but he locked it," He looked up and down my body, seeing what Mike had down to me.

"Oh…god Bella, I am _so_ sorry."

"It's…not…you're…fault." Each word I said left me breathless. I had to pause in between each word.

"Yes it is. I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you and I let it happen." I was about to protest, but he put his index finger on my lips. That's when I noticed the cuts on his hands, blood was pooling out. My stomach turned, but I ignored it.

"Edward…what did…he…do to you?" I asked, my lips moved under his finger.

"Please, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself." I inhaled deeply and pushed myself to sit up. But Edward stopped me.

"Bella, you look like you're in too much pain to even stand up, let me take you over to my place I know I have a proper first-aid kit to take care of your…scratches." He picked me up bridal style.

"No, no, no, its fine I-" I couldn't even finish that sentence. I was too busy inhaling his scent. He smelled so…I couldn't even think of the word to describe it. All I knew was it for sure wasn't cologne. Edward noticed I had stopped mid-sentence.

"Bella are you okay? Is the pain worse?"

"No, the pains not worse, but…it's there." I gripped onto his shirt and leaned my head against his shoulder for better access to his scent. Edward walked out my apartment door, and closed the door gently. Before I knew it I was on his couch, surrounded by big, full, boxes; since he hadn't had time to _totally_ move in yet.

"Okay now where is it…?" Edward asked himself, searching the room. He almost looked panicked. I looked around the room looking at different boxes, labeled differently. I spotted a medium-sized box labeled 'first- aid/Medicine'.

"Um, maybe it's in the box that says first-aid, over there in the corner behind you." I said slowly, not wanting to hurt myself from talking too fast.

Edward snapped his head around and found the box.

"Thank you." He said while picking it up.

"No, problem," He kneeled down next to my on the floor, while I was still on the couch. He opened the kit and took out, what seemed like- an alcohol packet.

"This may sting," Edward warned, while placing it on a cut across my cheek. I winched as the cold liquid hit my cheek.

Edward cleaned all my cuts and put bandages on them. Then, it was time for the bruises.

"Bella, can you tell me where he hit you?" I tried to remember.

"Um…my side…my arms and legs…everywhere," I breathed. I looked over to Edward. His face pained at my answer.

"Bella, I think you should go to the hospital-"

"NO! You can't do that! If I go to the hospital he will find out and…and…" I shuddered at the memory when I did go to the hospital.

"Bella, you're not safe with him." He took my fragile hand in his and cupped his other hand over both our hands. It felt nice, I couldn't remember the last time I felt comforted and safe when a guy held my hand.

"Bella, before Mike," I winched at his name. "…interrupted us at coffee shop, you were telling me the story. Would you mind finishing it? Just so I can get a better impression on him." Why was he being so nice? He just moved in today; he's has enough to worry about. He doesn't need an abused, stupid, selfish girl to put more wait on his shoulders. I pulled my hand away from his, and got up from my seat and started walking out his door.

"Wait! Bella, where are you going?" He caught up to me probably because I was going so slow since my body hurt so much. He put his hand on my shoulder gently, but I shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't have gotten you into this. You have enough to worry about." I looked down at my feet, I couldn't look into his big green…beautiful eyes, or else it was probably make me change my mind. "I'm sorry," I repeated and headed across the hall to my apartment. I turned the knob and before I opened it all the way, I turned my head slightly to look back, but made sure I wouldn't see his face. And saw him motion-less. He didn't move the minute I left.

**A/N- Hey guys! thanks so much for for all your awesome reviews! And someone did point this out, these characters are all human!! I'm sorry I didn't put that in my summary! Oh, and also I do re-read my stories, but I might miss a couple words, so if my spelling sucks in a few chapters I'm so sorry. And I know this chapter has a lot of 'bad words' but that is becuase of Mike =] And one last thing! I know my chapters are kind of short, and once again, I am sorry about that, but there is alot more to come! And also, I'm thinking of a sequel, I don't know? I'll think about it =] thank you!!**


	4. Surprise

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters! Stephanie Myer does!**

**Chapter 4: Thinking **

I was in my apartment; leaning against the wall, next to my door, with the hole in it. Why do I feel like I just broke up with him? I asked myself. Tears stained my cheeks; I was crying from the pain. No, I was _still_ crying from the pain. It had been about an hour since I left Edward's apartment.

I drew my thumb across one of the bruises on my wrist. I needed to end it with Mike. But I couldn't do it alone. I needed someone to be there with me, backing me up. If I ended it with Mike, he would get mad. More mad then today; that would be really bad. But I don't know what I would say to him! But who would go with me? Not the police. _Edward._ His name flew across my brain. No. I would not bring him into this. We were just neighbors with an interesting first encounter.

I decided I wanted to take a bath a couple hours later. It was around 10' o clock. I stripped from head to toe. That's when I saw all the injuries. My stomach was full of bruises. Correction, my body was full of bruises and scratches.

I turned around, not wanting to look anymore. I filled the bathtub with warm water and bubbles. I stepped in. At first the water stung my feet, but in a matter of seconds I got used to the temperature. As soon as I was comfortable I reached for my Zune **(A/N- A Zune is like an Ipod except...different lol. Just thought I would tell you if you did not know what it was. Sorry to interrput! Continue..) **and started the music. The bubbles clung to my body, like they were part of my skin. The music soothed my mind. Eventually, I fell into a deep sleep…

I woke up to a bang. I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked into the living room, and tightened the towel around my body, because of who I saw.

"Mike what are you doing here?" I whispered. He looked up at me.

"Bella," he slurred. "Bellsie," He slurred again. Fuck, he's drunk! I thought. This could possibly be worse than this afternoon.

"I decided to you am I why i am tell." He slurred, once again.

"What?!" I hissed at him.

"I. Decided! To! Tell! You! Why! I! Am! The! Way! I! Am! God!!" He yelled each weird. I rolled my eyes and ignored it.

"Yeah, why are you like this Mike? I don't understand-" Then he slapped me. I cupped my cheek with my hand, hoping to ease the pain.

"Shut up! Let _me_ talk!" He whined. God, he sounded like a bratty five year old. "You wanna know why I act like this?" I nodded and looked down.

"I cheated on you." I couldn't believe what I just heard! HE cheated on ME. No wonder he was so paranoid about me cheating on him. My head snapped up and he was _grinning. _Yeah, Mr. Cheater-pants over here is grinning about cheating and when he thinks I'm cheating I get a beating! **(A/N- Sorry I'm writing another authors note but that last line- I just had to add that. If you have watched "Dane Cook- The Antheiest" You might get it.)**

"Who were you cheating on with?" I tried to be calm but it turned out as a hiss.

"Key word is 'Who am I _still_ cheating on you with'." He smiled again at. That just pushed me off guard. I went off on him.

"YOU SICK BASTARD! HERE YOU ARE BEATING ME BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M CHEATING ON YOU AND YOU'RE GRINNING AT ME WHEN YOU JUST ADMITTED _YOU_ ARE CHEATING ON ME!" He just stared at me in shock. I had never talked to him that way. He brought his hand up to slap me but I stopped him. I ducked and took a pillow from the couch and hit him as hard as I could.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! DON'T YOU DARE EVER SHOW YOU'RE FACE AROUND HERE! AND I WANT MY KEY BACK!" I screamed at him. Not caring if I woke the neighbors, not like I talk to them. He took the key out of his pocket and threw it god knows where. Where did I get the nerve do to that? But God...it felt to good!

He came down to my face; noses almost touching. "Trust me; you will be seeing me around, right when you don't expect it." I should have been scared but I was just so happy not to have him in my life...for a while at least.

**A/N- Sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to put it in! I know what your probably thinking "Mike is leaving too soon!!! whats going on?!" well just wait, and see what happens, trust me I know what I'm doing lol Thanks you! **


	5. Ignoring

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Twilight, New moon, Eclispe, or Breaking dawn characters. **

**Song-"Cold" by Crossfade**

**Chapter 5: Ignoring **

It had been 4 weeks since I had seen Mike, which was the highlight of my life. And in the 4 weeks I got a job as a waitress and finished my book. (I was still trying to get it published, but it takes time.) And got my door fixed. But it was also 4 weeks since I spoke to Edward. I don't know about him, but I was ignoring him. It felt…weird being around him. I don't know, how to describe it, but I just couldn't be around him. If I talked to him, I had a feeling he would bring up the whole Mike situation. He was just going to be like all the other neighbors; I don't talk to them, look them in the eye, or ask for sugar. And I was going to keep it that way. You want to know how I had been ignoring him all that time. Remember how I finished my book? I was in my apartment more than I ever was before, writing my book. I only went out when I needed food, and when I was going to my job.

I put my uniform on for work and put my hair in a high ponytail. I looked through the peep hole to make sure Edward wasn't out in the hall. The coast was clear and I slowly creaked open the door, walked through it and closed it silently.

*************************************************************************

"Can you take table 6 for me please, I'm beat." My co-worker Jessica said.

"Of course," I said. I didn't know how much I would love being a waitress. I met a lot of nice people, and it was keeping my mind busy from Mike, and the rest of my problems. My co-workers were really nice. Jessica and I became pretty good friends, along with Angela too. My boss, Eric, was nice too.

I walked up to table 6 and there was a men with his elbows propped up on the table with his head in his hands, so I couldn't see his face. I stood there for a second wondering if I should give him some space. He looked like he was deep in though. I decided I would just act like I didn't notice anything.

"Hi, my name is Bella, I'll be you're server this afternoon. Can I start you off with a drink?" His body froze. He slowly looked up to me. That's when I saw his face. It was Edward. We stared at each other, which seemed like forever, until I finally came up with the courage to talk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this table six? Oops, this isn't my table, sorry. I'll go get you you're right server." And with that, I turned on my heel, and walked away. I went to the back and stopped Angela.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I sat on the stool and covered my face with my hands.

"What's wrong Bella?" Angela patted my back. She was always so kind and caring. She was also a bit shy like me. We had become very good friends.

"You know that guy at table six?" She craned her head so she could see. Her eyes roamed the tables, than she stopped him.

"Yeah, what about him," This was one of the things I really liked about Angela, she would listen, and when she did, she really looked like she wanted to help, just like…Edward…ugh!

"He lives across the hall from me, he moved in about four weeks ago. We had a…interesting first encounter. I've been ignoring him ever since, and I just…ugh! I don't know! I just don't feel like talking to him. Would you mind taking his table for me?"

"Of course not Bella, hey we can switch, I was just about to do table eleven. Would you mind…?"

"No that sounds fine. Thank you Ang." I got off the stool and hugged her.

"No problem." And that was that. I thanked god for having a good friend like Angela. She reminded me of my best friend Alice. I hadn't seen her since college. When Mike started acting weird, part of that 'weird act' was he wouldn't let me talk to anybody. If I tried to call her, he would somehow find out and after I called her, he would come over and hit me. I missed her so much. She probably hated me, for not talking to her. Whenever she would call, Mike was over. But now Mike was gone maybe I could go visit her and explain why I couldn't talk to her. But then again, Mike always found out if I went to try and go visit her. Then he would get mad and hurt me because he always thought I went to her to escape. Mike said he would come back to me when I least expected it. So he probably was…watching me. I don't think I could ever see Alice again. Just thinking that made my eyes water. My train of thought was interrupted my Edward's sweet velvet voice.

"Can I please talk to her?" He asked. I didn't want him to see me so I hid behind the wall blocking the people's view of the kitchen.

"Um…I don't know. She's just been so busy." I heard Angela say. Nice cover Ang. I thought. There was a short pause, than Edward spoke again.

"If you could give this to her, that would mean a lot." Confusion spread across my face. What did he want to give me? I thought to myself again. After a moment I heard Angela approach me.

"He wanted me to give you this." In her hand was a napkin. I couldn't help but giggle.

"He wanted to give me a napkin?" I took it from her, but it wasn't just a napkin, it had writing on it.

"Bella, I think he really cares about. He looked hurt when I said you were too busy to see him." She put her petite hand on my shoulder. She was probably just trying to get me to talk to him. He probably didn't look sad about not seeing me. Why would he want to speak to me?

"Um…thanks Ang. Oh, do you know what time it is?" She looked down at her watch.

"Almost 4'o clock,"

"Oh, well I guess on off of work. Thanks for everything. See on you Saturday!" I gave her back the napkin. I waved over my shoulder at her. I got my jacket and purse and headed out.

I made my way towards the elevator. I pressed the 'up' button and waited for it to open. I was looking down at the floor, when I knew it was almost close to open, because I usually fall over the crack, I didn't really feel like falling today. I saw the elevator doors open and I walked in, still looking down. I looked up to press the 'six' button, but it was already press. I froze. What if it was Mike? I would be stuck on an elevator with him, and he could stop it! I turned around. There he stood; his bronze hair sticking out in all directions, and his hands in his pockets. He was looking at me, and I was frozen in my spot.

I turned around quickly, hoping the doors were still open. Luck wasn't on my side. The doors were already closed and it was making its way up to the first floor.

"Hi Bella," I heard Edward say. I leaned my forehead on the elevator doors. I brought my hand up to rest it on the door, and brought my other hand and waved.

"Listen Bella…" He said. I tired around to look at him. "I think we need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." I hissed and a little surprised at how I said it. I walked to the corner of my elevator, needing to lean on something. I crossed my arms being the stubborn girl I always was.

"Are you serious?! Bella, why have you been blocking me out of your life?" He took a step closer; our body's almost touching.

"I can't be blocking you out of my life if you never came into my life." Holy crap did _I_ just say that? Right after I spoke I noticed Edward tense up. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings that bad…but why did I hurt his feelings? Why did he want to even talk to me? It didn't make sense!

"Why…" I trailed off; wondering why I even spoke.

"Why what," He asked. The elevator doors finally opened, but Edward was still in my way. He didn't even seem to notice they opened.

I sighed. "Never mind," And with that, I pushed past him, and exited the elevator.

**A/N- I know this chapter is short, just please bare with me. So I picked the song "Cold" by Crossfade because Bella is being a little...cold to Edward about everything I guess. And also cu i like that song =] **

**You know what to do Review!!!!!! Hope you enjoy the story so far. thanks!!!**

**-hANaH (fanpire13)  
**


	6. Friends?

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Twilight books, Stephanie Meyer does...sadly...**

**I would like to give a BIG and SPECIAL thanks to my friends Marissa (uvabunchies) and Genoa (shottingstars) Marissa helped me with grammar (cuz you know How much I suck at that) and Genoa helped me with some ideas =] so..THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! and thank you so much to my readers I love all the alerts and reviews!! =D**

**okay, on with the story!  
**

** Chapter 6-Friends?**

I had been in my apartment for days trying to avoid Edward, but it wasn't easy. At first, he started calling every hour, and I wouldn't pick up. Then he started calling every half hour. Next, he's probably going to be calling every minute! I didn't know what to do. At first I unplugged my phone, but that didn't work because I kept missing important calls from people at work. I couldn't figure out what to do! The ringing was annoying the hell out of me. I just didn't know how to face him. I was on the internet looking for publishers for my book when I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I got up and looked though the peep hole, and almost had a panic attack. Edward. He was standing in front of the door. I gasped and quickly turned around; leaning my back on the door.  
"Bella, please open up! I just heard you gasp so I know you're there! Please!" I didn't get it! Why was he trying so hard to talk to me?! I didn't deserve this. I don't deserve him as a friend.

I realized if I waited long enough, maybe he would just go away. So I waited. A couple minutes later I looked through the peep hole. Shoot. I thought. He was still there. The chain lock was on the door, so I just opened the door with it still on.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Can I please come in?" He looked frustrated and angry. I was about to close the door, but Edward stopped it with his hand, almost breaking the chain. I looked at him, not saying anything. I shut the door quickly and unlocked the chain. I swung the door open, and saw Edward looking down.  
I sighed. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. "Come in." Was all I said, Edward looked up and gave me a crooked smile. I rolled my eyes at him and turned around and walked farther into my apartment, knowing he would follow me. Edward was observing my apartment. It made me feel uncomfortable in a way; like he was looking through my clothes or something.

"Nice place," He said.  
"Um…thanks…so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. He turned toward me and looked at me. He just stared at me for the longest time. I couldn't figure out the expression on his face. It was . . . sincere, loving, maybe innocent? I had no clue. He stepped closer to me. I literally had to look up to see his face, but he was looking down at our feet.  
"Why do you hate me Bella?" He asked. I was stunned! Did he really think I hated him? Well…I guess I was showing signs of hatred. I felt bad. He seemed hurt, and I didn't understand, he was a beautiful godlike man, and I was a plain abused freak.  
"I don't hate you." I whispered. Then why haven't you been answering my phone calls, my messages?!" He took my hands in his. "Mike is a horrible person, and I want to protect you." I ripped my hands out of his grasp."Mike's gone!" I said, looking down.  
"What? Bella! That's great! When did he leave?" He smiled at me, but I didn't return it, because I knew the real truth.  
"He's not gone for good. It was the night you moved in." I looked up at him with pain on my face. "You know why he was so paranoid about me cheating?" I didn't wait for his reply. "_He_ was the one cheating on _me_! I yelled at him to get the hell out of my house. He said he would leave, but when I didn't expect it, he would come back." Silence filled the room for a while, until Edward spoke. "Well…that's still good! But who would cheat on you? Who would want to hurt you? You're special, Bella . . ." He put his hands on my shoulders. Of course, I shrugged them off.  
"Why do you think I'm so damn special?!" I yelled at him.  
"Bella, do I really have to tell you? You're smart, beautiful, funny-" I cut him off. "You don't know me! And I want to keep it that way, so don't just go and make up random shit about me just to make me feel better! I'm sick of that!" Silence took over the room again.  
"Bella, I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Why you won't speak to me?"  
"Because I can't tell you." I whispered, looking down.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!" I yelled.  
"Why. Not!" He yelled back.  
"Because I don't want it to happen again!" I yelled out; annoyed, he wouldn't let it go. I rolled my eyes, and then realized what I just said. _Shit! Did I just say that?! _I asked myself.  
"You don't want what to happen again?" He whispered. _Shoot, it did happen. _I told myself. Remembering what I didn't want to happen again, I could feel the tears flow out. Edward grabbed my face between his two hands.

"Bella, please! Tell me what's wrong!" I didn't know if I should tell him or not? God! I didn't know! But . . . if I didn't tell him, he would just call me twice as much and _never_ let it go. I sighed.  
"Okay, I'll . . . tell you." I looked down and started explaining the story about Alice.  
After I finished, there was silence in the room. I was getting uncomfortable so I went to go sit on the couch. Edward just stood there; motionless.

"Edward? You okay?" I asked. Once again, he didn't move. I was getting concerned. I stood up and walked over to him. I put my hand on his back, "Edward, what's wrong? Please tell me." Then, in a split I felt two . . . strong arms around me. I blinked a few times trying to figure out what just happened. Edward was hugging me. One moment he's as frozen as a rock, the next, he was hugging me; his arms around me, motionless like a rock . . . yet again. My arms dangled at my sides. If I hugged him, I would be breaking down all the walls I have been building. I didn't want him involved! But…_NO! No buts Bella! _A voice screamed in my head. Why is Edward trying to be my friend so bad? Maybe…I should just go for it, I was a little stronger now, and Mike wouldn't be able to take Edward away from me. It was time I let some fun into my life, it was time I let someone in my life. I could trust Edward, because he had been trying so hard to get me to talk to him. I slowly raised my arms. Once I was hugging Edward, he tightened his grip around me. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Sure, I was friends with Angela, but somehow this was different, I just didn't know how. Maybe because Angela and I only hung out and talked at work, and with Edward, this was going to be watching movies together, really opening up to him…almost like a best friend. Edward finally let go.  
"So . . . um . . . does this mean we can be friends?"  
I shrugged, "I guess," He laughed at my comment. I smiled back at him. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and looked right into my eyes. We looked at each other for the longest time until I couldn't take it anymore and asked, "What?" He just stared at me for what seemed like years. He then ran his thumb across my cheek. I moved my face away. He pulled his hand back.  
"I'm sorry." He said. I just stayed silent. "It's just . . . you smiled." My cheeks burned scarlet. I didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I tried to change to subject.

"Well, um . . . before you came I was . . . sort of doing something. So . . . if you don't mind . . ." I motioned to the door.  
"Wait, Bella . . . I was thinking you should go to Alice. She deserves to know the truth. You need friends and family in your life." I tensed up the word 'family'. It brought back too many bad memories.

"I . . . can't" I breathed. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He crossed his arms and gave me his crooked smile.  
"Oh? And why not?"  
"Because she hates me, and it's no use visiting her." I said while mocking him by crossing my arms also. He unfolded his arms and just looked at me. I stared back, but started to feel uncomfortable, so self-conscious. I tried looking all around me, trying to look anywhere but his eyes. But they were like magnets; I couldn't help but look into them every time I looked somewhere else. Why was he having this effect on me? **(A/N-because you love him dummy-That Marissa who said that lol)**

"Bella, just trust me on this, please. I will go with you. You don't have to do this alone. And she doesn't hate you. No one could hate you. It's just not right." I glared at him. He wasn't being fair. He was cheating. He was trying to play the flattering card.  
"But I haven't talked to her in 2 years! It _is_ possible for someone to hate me. Just face it."  
"But you didn't talk to me for almost 2 months and I don't hate you. I am far from hating you."  
"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" I asked.  
"Nope," He said, popping the 'p'. He grinned at me; knowing I was close to giving in. Maybe I should just do this. I missed Alice and she did need to know the truth.

"Fine," I huffed. He simply just smiled at me and headed towards the phone.  
"Uh . . . what are you doing?" He picked the phone up and hit a button.  
"Do you know where Brooke lives?"  
"No . . ."  
"Well, then, I need to find her phone number, so I can look up where she lives." Oh . . . that made sense . . . I thought.

**A/N-hmmmm...I don't think I have much to say...I guess just R&R please...hope you liked it...and please send me feedback! thank!!!**

**-fAnPiRe13  
**


	7. Chapter 7: No More Pity

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Twilight series =[**

**Chapter 7: No More Pity**  
We found out where Alice lived. Mike didn't let me have a car, so we had to take Edward's Volvo. Alice lived only about 45 minutes away. We had a few short conversations, but he did most of the talking. All my life I've never been much of a talker; because of my shyness. And also from what I was hiding. But I think the main reason I wasn't talking was because I was scared. I was scared of Alice's reaction. What if she didn't forgive me?

We became best friends in our junior year of high school. She wasn't one to stay mad, only if it was a really big and bad situation. But this _was_ a big and bad situation! All throughout the car ride that is what I mainly thought about. But now, here I am in her driveway; having a mini panic attack.

"It all makes sense…" Edward whispered, breaking my train of thought.

"What all makes sense?" I asked facing him.

"Erm…nothing." What made sense? I'm a very curious person. This was going to bug me. There was a short pause.

"I-I guess I better g-go." I stuttered.

"I'll stay here. Good luck." Edward smiled. WHAT?! He wasn't going with me? _Okay I can do this…I can do this_. I thought. Without thinking I opened the door very quickly and jumped out. But that wasn't the best idea. My foot got caught on something and I tripped. I grabbed onto the door for support.

Shoot, my clumsiness was kicking in again. As I ran to the door, I heard Edward laughing in his car. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A part of me hoped she wouldn't answer because I really didn't want to face her, but a part of me wanted to be reunited with my best friend again. I wanted to have the childish sleepovers with her even though we're grown up. She would always remind me that it's okay to have your childish moments. I don't know how I survived without her all those ye-

"Bella?" I looked up and saw my best friend. My perky, pixie of a best friend was standing in the doorway. Just hearing her squeaky voice call my name made me break down. I cried and hugged her tight. Making sure it was her. That she was actually here, with me.

"Alice! Oh Alice! I missed you!" I cried. I could feel her small, petite hands wrap around me and hug me back. We both let go at the same time. I wiped the tears rolling down my cheeks and smiled at her. She smiled back, but it was gone all too soon. And I saw a side of Alice I don't think I have ever seen before.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I HAVE TRIED CALLING YOU AND EVERYTHING! I HAVE LEFT MESSAGES AND EVERYTHING! FOR A WHILE I THOUGHT YOU DIED OR SOMETHING! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" And with that, she fell against the door frame and starting crying her eyes out.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry! Could I please explain it to you inside?" I waited for her to calm down and she finally nodded her head. We both got up. She closed the door and led me towards the kitchen. She pointed to the table in the middle of the room. I sat down. Alice went to the kitchen sink, probably to clean herself up. That's when I looked around the kitchen. It was medium sized. The walls were a calming bronze color. There was an Island in the middle and the small round table I was sitting at was in a corner next to a window. I looked out of the window to see it was bright outside. So sunny, the perfect weather to make someone happy. But not me. Everywhere I went I had an invisible rainy cloud over my head.

"I don't have all day, Bella! You have five minutes! Five!" She hissed at me. I flinched back. I wasn't used to this kind of Alice. I wanted my best friend Alice!

"I was…I…uh…I um…" I stuttered.

"Spit it out Bella!" Then it clicked in my mind. Edward doesn't know I was raped by Mike. I only told him Mike was abusive. But Alice needed to know the whole story. I wasn't going to hid anything from Alice.

"I-I…I can't say it Alice." Then I noticed some paper and a crayon on the table. What was Alice doing with crayons? I pushed that thought out of my mind and reached for the paper and crayon.

Enter text here."Bella, what are you doing?" I ignored her comment and just wrote out, I... W-A-S... B-E-A-T-E-N... A-N-D... R-A-P-E-D. When I finished I took a deep breath. I really hope I could still trust Alice. I hope she didn't change over two years…I noticed Alice was sitting next to me so I slide the note to her. I could tell by the movement of eyes that she was reading it slowly. When she finished, she burst out crying. She leaped out of her chair to hug me. I would usually try to pull back, but this was my best friend.

"Oh, Bella!" She cried. "I am so sorry I yelled at you! I just-" I cut her off and removed her hands from my back.

"I knew this would happen." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Alice, I don't want you to forgive me out of pity, I want you to forgive me because you truly understand that I couldn't come in contact with you. And you don't know the whole story, so you can't forgive now."

"I'm sorry Bella, you're right. Please tell me what happened. Who did this to you?!" I took a deep breath, and started to tell her everything. When Mike changed, what he started doing to me, why he didn't let me talk to any of my friends or family, and why he even started acting like that. I didn't mention Edward. I don't know why, but I just didn't feel like explaining him to her just yet, but it was bound to come up soon. While I told her everything, silent tears rolled down her cheeks. I didn't like seeing her like this.

"Bella, I feel so bad! I should have never given up on you. I should have kept trying to get a hold of you! I feel so bad!" She put her face in her hands. Seeing her like this made me cry. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and hugged her.

"Alice, stop beating yourself up about that. It's not your fault! Please understand that." I felt her head nod against my shoulder. I released the hug and I continued talking. "So do you forgive me?" I asked innocently. She laughed.

"Of course I do-" But we were interrupted by the most shocking and possibly the most saddest question in the world.

"Mommy, could naptime be over now? I can't sleep anymore…" She-She had a daughter…and then everything went black.

**A/N-I would like to thank Marissa for helping me edit this chapter. The last chapter, I forgot to tell you the song for it, so obviously I will tell you now, It is Unwanted by: Avril Lavigne. And the song for this Chapter is- "Say this Sooner" by: The Almost. I think the lyrics kind of go with the chapter. And Marissa (Uvabunchies) recommended it to me. So YAY MARISSA! =] ha ha  
**

** And I know I haven't updated in a while, but that was because I got my laptop taken away for about a week...so that sucked. Anyway R&R please thanks for reading!**


	8. ANI'M SO SORRY!

A/N- I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't explain how much I'm sorry!These are my 3 lame excuses,

First, I hurt my left elbow, so I couldn't type for 3-4 weeks.

Second, my dad was sent to the hospital and had to get surgery and I didn't feel like writing during that.

Third, I went into a full out writers block, and kepted deleting what I was writing because I didn't like it.

BUT! I have some good news!!!!

I started thinking a while ago about this new idea for a story and I've been thinking about it since...i think april? so, I am going to be writing a NEW story. I would put up a summary, and tell you the name of it, but I still have to think about it, plan it out, stuff like that. So please, if you wouldn't mind, maybe adding me in your authors alert?

Now! I have some bad news, that turns into good news!

I am sorry, but...I am not going to be writing Learning to Trust anymore. I feel like I can't write it, when I have this new story stuck into my mind. I am so sorry, I feel so guilty and horrible that I made you guys wait soooo long, and got this stupid a/n. but this is where it turns into good news! I am proud to say that my beta, Uvabunchies is taking over the story! She is going to keep my chapters, but just add new ones. we will talk about it together and boince ideas off each other, so I still will be apart of the story, but just a little bit.

This is Uvabunchies link to her page,

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1548335/

please visit it, She will be uploaing the story on her page today i think, so keep checking her page, and alert the story on her page. Again, I'm sooooooo sorry! Please find some way to forgive me, even if I don't diserve it.

-Hannah ///_^


End file.
